Ice Age King
Naturerules1's spoof of dinosaur king. Human cast: * Max Taylor - Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon) * Rex Owen - Kiawe (from Pokemon Sun and Moon) * Zoe Drake - Rima Mashiro (from Shugo Chara!) * Spike Taylor - Professor Kukui (from Pokemon Sun and Moon) * Reese Drake - Utau Hoshina (from Shugo Chara!) * Dr. Z - Heinz Doofenshmirtz (from Phineas and Ferb) * Ursula - Jessie (from Pokemon) * Zander - James (from Pokemon) * Ed - Iago (from Aladdin) * Rod - Rango * Laura - Amu Hinamori (from Shugo Chara!) * Helga - Fenghuang (from Kung Fu Panda legends of awesomeness) * Seth - Jafar (from Aladdin) * Spectre - Percival C. Mcleach (from The Rescuers Down Under) * Gavro - Abis Mal (from The Return of Jafar) * Foolscap - Cyrus (from Pokemon) * Sheer - Cruella de vil (from 101 Dalmatians) * Aki Taylor - Delia Ketchum (from Pokemon) * Dr. Owen - Kristoff (from Frozen) * Patrick - Po (from Kung Fu Panda) * Johnathan - Adult Simba (from The Lion King) * Mr. Drake - Norman (from Pokemon) * Mrs. Drake - Caroline (from Pokemon) * Dr. Ancient - Shibu (from Pokemon sun and moon) * Dr. Cretacia - Amara (From Pokemon sun and moon) *Tommy K - Roger Doofenshmirtz (from Phineas and Ferb) *Nathan Deckham - Skips (from Regular Show) *Amy - Yaya Yuiki (from Shugo Chara!) *Michelle - Principal Celestia (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise) *Mary - Candace (from Phineas and Ferb) *Meena - Sunset Shimmer (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise) *Sophia - Lana (from Pokemon Sun and Moon) *Spartacus - Sophocles (from Pokemon Sun and Moon) *Lucius Cornelius Sulla - Shan-Yu (from Mulan) *Jim - Tadase Hotori (from Shugo Chara) *Blackbeard - Tortoise John (from Rango) *Copper - Nigel (from Rio 1 and 2) *Genzo Sanzo Hoshi - Master Shifu (from Kung Fu Panda) *Ieyasu Tokugawa - Bomb (from The Angry Birds Movie) *Zahrah - Professor Juniper (from Pokemon Best Wishes!) *Zayid - Tai Lung and Lord Shen (from Kung Fu Panda 1 and 2) *Rasheed - Magilla Gorilla *Aladdin - Aladdin *Prince Louis XIII of France - Nagihiko Fujisaki (from Shugo Chara!) *Queen Marie de' Medici - Fennel (from Pokemon Best Wishes!) *Lady Constance - Viper (from Kung Fu Panda) *d'Artagnan - Sherman (from Mr.Peabody and Sherman) *Cardinal Richelieu - Leonard (from The Angry Birds Movie) Species cast: * Triceratops horridus - Woolly mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Carnotaurus sastrei - Dinofelis * Parasaurolophus walkeri - Irish elk (Megaloceros giganteus) * Tyrannosaurus rex - Smilodon fatalis * Spinosaurus aegyptiacus - Arctotherium angustidens * Saichania chulsanensis - Giant bison (Bison latifrons) * Giganotosaurus carolinii - Cave lion (Panthera leo spelaea) * Stegosaurus stenops - Ancylotherium * Brontosaurus excelsus - Sivatherium giganteum * Pawpawsaurus campbelli - Aurochs (Bos primigenius) * Megaraptor namunhuaiquii - Xenosmilus hodsonae * Allosaurus fragilis - Ngandong tiger (Panthera tigris soloensis) * Therizinosaurus cheloniformis - Dromornis stirtoni * Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis - Pelorovis antiquus * Maiasaura peeblesorum - Gigantopithecus blacki * Seismosaurus hallorum - Paraceratherium * Supersaurus viviane - Palaeoloxodon namadicus * Saurophaganax maximus - Homotherium serum * Pteranodon longiceps - Malagasy crowned eagle (Stephanoaetus mahery) * Albertosaurus sarcophagus - Machairodus * Carcharodontosaurus saharicus - Hoplophoneus * Rajasaurus narmadensis - American lion (Panthera leo atrox) * Baryonyx walkeri - Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni * Shunosaurus lii - Rusingoryx atopocranion * Irritator challengeri - Quercylurus major * Styracosaurus albertensis - Elasmotherium sibiricum * Suchomimus tenerensis - Crocodylus anthropophagus * Edmontosaurus regalis - Bison antiquus * Deinonychus antirrhopus - Epicyon haydeni * Utahraptor ostrommaysorum - Dire wolf (Canis dirus) * Futabasaurus suzukii - Basilosaurus cetoides * Ophthalmosaurus icenicus - Cetotherium rathkii * Amargasaurus cazaui - Pelorovis oldowayensis * Iguanodon bernissartensis - Procoptodon goliah * Velociraptor mongoliensis - Cave hyena (Crocuta crocuta spelaea) * Troodon formosus - Dinocrocuta gigantea * Dilophosaurus wetherilli - Megalictis ferox * Megalosaurus bucklandii - Cave bear (Ursus spelaeus) * Cryolophosaurus ellioti - Arctodus simus * Lambeosaurus lambei - Hipparion * Alioramus remotus - Andrewsarchus mongoliensis * Ankylosaurus magniventris - Hippopotamus gorgops * Tarbosaurus bataar - Sarkastodon mongoliensis * Daspletosaurus torosus - Megistotherium * Jobaria tiguidensis - Camelops * Saltasaurus loricatus - Uintatherium * Edmontonia longiceps - Arsinoitherium * Indosuchus raptorius - Ekorus ekakeran * Eocarcharia dinops - Megalania * Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis - Straight-tusked elephant (Palaeoloxodon antiquus) * Corythosaurus casuarius - Amebelodon fricki * Ceratosaurus nasicornis - Mosbach lion (Panthera leo fossilis) * Acrocanthosaurus atokensis - Chapalmalania * Altirhinus kurzanovi - Phiomia * Euoplocephalus tutus - Moeritherium * Anchiceratops ornatus - Platybelodon danovi * Saurolophus osborni - Aepyornis maximus * Mapusaurus roseae - Daeodon shoshonensis * Pentaceratops sternbergii - Titanotylopus * Ampelosaurus atacis - Josephoartigasia monesi * Oviraptor philoceratops - Australopithecus africanus * Majungasaurus crenatissimus - Giant cheetah (Acinonyx pardinensis) * Yangchuanosaurus shangyouensis - Eurasian Puma (Puma pardoides) * Olorotitan arharensis - Macrauchenia * Piatnitzkysaurus floresi - Amphicyon ingens * Tupuxuara longicristatus - Osteodontornis * Achelousaurus horneri - Hagerman horse (Equus simplicidens) * Diceratops hatcheri - Stephanorhinus kirchbergensis * Torosaurus latus - Columbian mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) * Deltadromeus agilis - Titanoboa cerrejonensis * Torvosaurus tanneri - Barbourofelis fricki * Lanzhousaurus magnidens - Embolotherium andrewsi * Leaellynasaura amicagraphica - Leptictidium * Isisaurus colberti - Elasmotherium caucasicum * Afrovenator abakensis - Smilodon populator * Anhanguera araripensis - Tyto gigantea * Lexovisaurus durobrivensis - Woolly rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) * Kentrosaurus aethiopicus - Chilotherium * Archaeopteryx lithographica - Confuciusornis * Gorgosaurus libratus - Mesonyx * Prosaurolophus maximus - Archaeotherium mortoni * Tapejara wellnhoferi - Pelagornis sandersi * Gigantspinosaurus sichuanensis - Gastornis gigantea * Sauropelta edwardsorum - Glyptodon clavipes * Minmi paravertebra - Toxodon * Stegoceras validum - Metridiochoerus andrewsi * Segnosaurus galbinensis - Mesopithecus * Quetzalcoatlus northropi - Argentavis magnificens * Udanoceratops tschizhovi - Nuralagus rex * Muttaburrasaurus langdoni - Barbaturex morrisoni * Muraenosaurus leedsi - Livyatan melvillei * Tsintaosaurus spinorhinus - Colossus penguin (Palaeeudyptes klekowskii) * Dicraeosaurus hansemanni - Enhydriodon * Zuniceratops christopheri - Pygmy Mammoth (Mammuthus exilis) * Eoraptor lunensis - Miacis * Allosaurus atrox - Wanhsien tiger (Panthera tigris acutidens) * Gallimimus bullatus - Propalaeotherium * Anatotitan copei - Bramatherium * Monoclonius crassus - Stegodon florensis * Nemegtosaurus mongoliensis - Stegodon ganesha * Neovenator salerii - Entelodon magnus * Siamotyrannus isanensis - Pleistocene North American jaguar (Panthera onca augusta) * Tarchia gigantea - Yukon horse (Equus lambei) * Cetiosaurus medius - Megatherium americanum * Eucentrosaurus apertus - Gomphotherium angustidens * Nodosaurus textilis - Megalochelys atlas * Albertaceratops nesmoi - Desmostylus * Centrosaurus apertus - Synthetoceras * Wuerhosaurus homheni - Diprotodon optatum * Monolophosaurus jiangi - Marsupial lion (Thylacoleo carnifex) * Dromiceiomimus brevitertius - Mesohippus * Gastonia burgei - Eurotamandua * Shantungosaurus giganteus - Palorchestes * Panoplosaurus mirus - Paranthropus * Rugops primus - Phorusrhacos longissimus * Struthiomimus altus - Peltephilus ferox * Lambeosaurus magnicristatus - Astrapotherium * Titanosaurus blanfordi - Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) * Polacanthus foxii - Dinopithecus * Talarurus plicatospineus - Pontolis * Fukuiraptor kitadaniensis - Kelenken guillermoi * Ouranosaurus nigeriensis - Pachyrukhos * Metriacanthosaurus parkeri - Paraphysornis brasiliensis * Tuojiangosaurus multispinus - Soergelia mayfieldi * Camptosaurus dispar - Megalotragus * Liliensternus liliensterni - Devincenzia pozzi * Abelisaurus comahuensis - Titanis walleri * Camarasaurus lentus - Steppe mammoth (Mammuthus trogontherii) * Gondwanatitan faustoi - Anancus * Patagosaurus fariasi - Pyrotherium * Brachyceratops montanensis - Necrolestes patagonensis * Brachylophosaurus canadensis - Euthecodon brumpti * Fukuisaurus tetoriensis - Giant beaver (Castoroides ohioensis) * Eustreptospondylus oxoniensis - Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) * Gojirasaurus quayi - Titanomyrma * Sinraptor dongi - Puijila darwini * Einiosaurus procurvicornis - Giant moa (Genus Dinornis) * Arrhinoceratops utahensis - Purussaurus brasiliensis * Szechuanosaurus campi - Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) * Dacentrurus armatus - Quinkana * Charonosaurus jiayinensis - Homalodotherium * Agustinia ligabuei - Doedicurus clavicaudatus * Opisthocoelicaudia skarzynskii - Megacerops * Chasmosaurus belli - Stag-moose (Cervalces scotti) * Coelophysis bauri - Amphimachairodus * Dimorphodon macronyx - Icaronycteris * Psittacosaurus mongoliensis - Coryphodon * Compsognathus longipes - Phenacodus * Guanlong wucaii - Tyrant polar bear (Ursus maritimus tyrannus) * Stygimoloch spinifer -Chalicotherium * Mosasaurus hoffmannii - Carcharocles megalodon * Siats meekerorum - Borhyaena tuberata * Sciurumimus albersdoerferi - Cronopio * Deinocheirus mirificus - Eremotherium laurillardi * Nasutoceratops titusi - Pakicetus * Gigantoraptor erlianensis - Lokotunjailurus * Incisivosaurus gauthieri - Dormaalocyon latouri * Dryosaurus altus - Aepycamelus * Pyroraptor olympius - Giant fossa (Cryptoprocta spelea) * Apatosaurus ajax - Climacoceras * Pelecanimimus polyodon - Great auk (Pinguinus impennis) * Hypsilophodon foxii - Gryposuchus * Ornitholestes hermanni - Mourasuchus * Scipionyx samniticus - Pachydyptes * Parksosaurus warreni - Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) * Segisaurus halli - Barylambda * Ichthyovenator laosensis - Leptoptilos robustus * Massospondylus carinatus - Red rail (Aphanapteryx bonasia) * Citipati osmolskae - Genyornis newtoni * Caudipteryx zoui - Glossotherium * Kosmoceratops richardsoni - Nothrotheriops * Erlikosaurus andrewsi - Ictitherium * Rhamphorhynchus muensteri - Passenger pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) * Mononykus olecranus - Pachycrocuta * Oryctodromeus cubicularis - Cynodictis * Heterodontosaurus tucki - Obdurodon * Sinornithosaurus millenii - Dinictis * Tenontosaurus tilletti - Teleoceras * Tanycolagreus topwilsoni - Chamitataxus * Avimimus portentosus - Raven parrot (Lophopsittacus mauritianus) * Yutyrannus huali - Agriotherium africanum * Juratyrant langhami - Deinosuchus * Dracovenator regenti - Ankalagon saurognathus * Rahonavis ostromi - Jamaican ibis (Xenicibis xympithecus) * Zhenyuanlong suni - Llallawavis scagliai * Rhabdodon priscus - Ardipithecus * Denversaurus schlessmani - Apidium * Bravoceratops polyphemus - Eucladoceros * Hippodraco scutodens - Palaeotragus * Datousaurus bashanensis - Godinotia * Dromaeosaurus albertensis - Patriofelis * Bistahieversor sealeyi - Indarctos * Alectrosaurus olseni - European Ice Age Leopard (Panthera pardus spelaea) * Beipiaosaurus inexpectus - Moropus * Anzu wyliei - Hyaenodon * Thescelosaurus neglectus - Diacodexis * Haplocheirus sollers - Thylacosmilus * Anurognathus ammoni - Ornimegalonyx oteroi * Dracorex hogwartsia - Megaladapis * Mei long - Necrolemur * Titanoceratops ouranos - Cuvieronius hyodon * Claosaurus agilis - American mastodon (Mammut americanum) * Hierosaurus sternbergi - Megatapirus * Saurornitholestes langstoni - Cynodesmus * Marshosaurus bicentesimus - Ekaltadeta * Othnielosaurus consors - Deinotherium bozasi * Harpactognathus gentryii - Garganornis ballmanni * Regnosaurus northamptoni - Stegomastodon * Variraptor mechinorum - Deinogalerix * Elasmosaurus platyurus - Brygmophyseter shigensis * Mantellisaurus atherfieldensis - Zaglossus hacketti * Peteinosaurus zambellii - Planetetherium * Mirischia asymmetrica - Megantereon * Ostafrikasaurus crassiserratus - - Rhamphosuchus crassidens * Hesperonychus elizabethae - Notharctus * Gargoyleosaurus parkpinorum - Neochoerus * Trachodon mirabilis - Orrorin tugenensis * Jaxartosaurus aralensis - Indohyus * Nothronychus mckinleyi - Issoire Lynx (Lynx issiodorensis) * Miragaia longicollum - Samotherium * Europasaurus hogleri - Sivapithecus * Zhuchengtyrannus magnus - Plesiogulo * Kulindadromeus zabaikalicus - Shrub-Ox (Genus Euceratherium) * Sauroposeidon proteles - Purgatorius * Rapetosaurus krausei - Eobasileus * Sinoceratops zhuchengensis - Carbonemys * Bonitasaura salgadoi - Meiolania * Australovenator wintonensis - Chasmaporthetes * Mauisaurus haasti - Aetiocetus * Eonatator sternbergii - Semirostrum * Temnodontosaurus platycephalus - Waharoa * Shastasaurus pacificus - Dorudon * Struthiosaurus austriacus - Ptilodus * Thalattoarchon saurophagis - Physogaleus * Shonisaurus popularis - Zygophyseter * Mercuriceratops gemini - Merycoidodon * Bambiraptor feinbergi - Champsosaurus * Savannasaurus elliottorum - Kretzoiarctos beatrix * Globidens alabamensis - Odobenocetops * Plotosaurus bennisoni - Squalodon * Sinovenator changii - Ambulocetus * Buitreraptor gonzalezorum - Metailurus * Oxalaia quilombensis - Florida Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos floridanus) * Epidexipteryx hui - Chriacus * Amurosaurus riabinini - Bootherium bombifrons * Hypacrosaurus altispinus - Platygonus * Eotrachodon orientalis - Megalonyx jeffersoni * Aardonyx celestae - Scelidotherium * Borealosaurus wimani - Paramylodon * Protoceratops andrewsi - Zygomaturus * Nyctosaurus gracilis - Eyle's Harrier (Circus eylesi) * Diabloceratops eatonii - Upland Moa (Megalapteryx didinus) * Thalassodromeus sethi - Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) * Antarctopelta oliveroi - Eastern Moa (Emeus crassus) * Kritosaurus australis - Dryopithecus * Gryposaurus notabilis - Theropithecus oswaldi * Jinzhousaurus yangi - Oreopithecus bambolii * Amazonsaurus maranhensis - Barytherium grave * Equijubus normani - Pierolapithecus catalaunicus * Helioceratops brachygnathus - Notiomastodon * Shuvuuia deserti - Bush Moa (Anomalopteryx didiformis) * Argentinosaurus huinculensis - Hemiauchenia * Regaliceratops peterhewsi - Holmesina * Kunbarrasaurus ieversi - Capromeryx minor * Dreadnoughtus schrani - Palaeoloxodon naumanni * Ornithopsis hulkei - Hippopotamus antiquus * Velafrons coahuilensis - Malagasy Aardvark (Genus Plesiorycteropus) * Gasparinisaura cincosaltensis - Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) * Tyrannotitan chubutensis - Wonambi naracoortensis * Alamosaurus sanjuanensis - Southern Mammoth (Mammuthus meridionalis) * Eolambia caroljonesa - Hippidion * Sinotyrannus kazuoensis - Deninger's Bear (Ursus deningeri) * Lythronax argestes - American Cheetah (Miracinonyx inexpectatus) * Jeholosaurus shangyuanensis - Megalibgwilia * Achillobator giganticus - Kaprosuchus saharicus * Concavenator corcovatus - Barinasuchus arveloi * Histriasaurus boscarollii - Cyprus Dwarf Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus minor) Trivia * Both Rima and Utau had the same hair color. * Confuciusornis ,Deinosuchus and Cronopio are not from the Cenozoic. * Most animals are not from the Ice Age * Updated Andrewsarchus, a beast related to hippos,entelodonts and whales. * Orangutan-like Gigantopithecus. * Herbivorous Gastornis. * Concerning Basilosaurus as a shallow-water predator. Gallery Ash Ketchum and Pikachu.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Max Taylor Kiawe Anime.png|Kiawe as Rex Owen Woolly Mammoth.jpg|Woolly Mammoth as Triceratops Scd68-48.jpg|Rima Mashiro as Zoe Drake BBC.Walking.with.Beasts.Pt.4.Next.of.Kin.DivX5-AC3.www.mvgroup.org.uk.avi snapshot 02.44 -2016.10.08 15.37.11-.jpg|Dinofelis as Carnotaurus Irish elk2.jpg|Irish Elk as Parasaurolophus Smilodon-fatalis-2015-738x591.jpg|Smilodon fatalis as Tyrannosaurus Professor Kukui Anime.png|Professor Kukui as Spike Taylor Arctotherium angustidens-738x591.jpg|Arctotherium as Spinosaurus Hoshina-Utau.jpg|Utau Hoshina as Reese Drake Giant-ice-age-bison.jpg|Giant Bison as Saichania European Cave Lion.jpg|Cave Lion as Giganotosaurus AncylotheriumInfobox.jpg|Ancylotherium as Stegosaurus Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (TV Series).jpg|Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Dr.Z Jessie-girls-of-pokemon-32920768-853-480.png|Jessie as Ursula James (Pokemon).png|James as Zander Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg|Iago as Ed Sivatherium.jpg|Sivatherium as Brontosaurus Bos primigenius by rom u-d8zhbsm.jpg|Aurochs as Pawpawsaurus Rango.jpg|Rango as Rod Amu-Hinamori-anime-26516474-353-353.png|Amu Hinamori as Laura Fenghuang.jpg|Fenghuang as Helga Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Seth Percical C. McLeach.jpg|Percival C.Mcleach as Spectre Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as Gavro Cyrus-0.jpg|Cyrus as Foolscap Cruella.jpg|Cruella De Vil as Sheer DeliaKetchum.png|Delia Ketchum as Aki Taylor Kristoff frozen.png|Kristoff as Dr.Owen Po (from Kung Fu Panda) as Drew Pickles.jpg|Po as Patrick Simba grown up.jpg|Adult Simba as Jonathan Norman in Pokemon.jpg|Norman as Mr.Drake Caroline.png|Caroline as Mrs.Drake Shibu.png|Shibu as Dr.Ancient Amara.png|Amara as Dr.Cretacia Roger doofenshmirtz.jpg|Roger Doofenshmirtz as Tommy K Skips.jpg|Skips as Nathan Deckham 166733.jpg|Yaya Yuiki as Amy Principal Celestia at her desk EG.png|Principal Celestia as Michelle Candace Flynn (TV Series).jpg|Candace as Mary Sunset Shimmer ID EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as Meena Lana Anime.png|Lana as Sophia Sophocles Anime.png|Sophocles as Spartacus Shan Yu in Mulan.jpg|Shan Yu as Lucius Cornelius Sulla Tadase-Hotori-anime-26516578-443-408.jpg|Tadase Hotori as Jim File:John.jpg|Tortoise John as Blackbeard Chintro 6.png|Nigel as Copper Shifu in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|Shifu as Genzo Sanzo Hoshi Bomb angry birds 2016.png|Bomb as Ieyasu Tokugawa Professor Juniper Anime.png|Professor Juniper as Zahrah Tailung.jpg|Tai Lung ShenKFP2.png|and Lord Shen as Zayid Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-00h40m16s813.png|Magilla Gorilla as Rasheed Aladdin Finds the Lamp.jpg|Aladdin as Aladdin Nagihiko.png|Nagihiko as Prince Louis XIII of France Fennel anime.png|Fennel as Queen Marie de' Medici Master Viper (from Kung Fu Panda) as Backpack.jpg|Viper as Lady Constance Sherman-1.png|Sherman as d'Artagnan Leonard angry birds movie.png|Leonard Mudbeard as Cardinal Richelieu Xenosmilus.jpg|Xenosmilus as Megaraptor Panthera-t-sol1-738x591.jpg|Ngandong Tiger as A.fragilis Dromornis stirtoni.jpg|Dromornis stirtoni as Therizinosaurus Pelorovis-antiquus-2015-738x591.jpg|Pelorovis antiquus as Pachycephalosaurus Gigantopithecus-blacki-738x591.jpg|Gigantopithecus as Maiasaura Paraceratherium.jpg|Paraceratherium as Seismosaurus Palaeoloxodon-namadicus1-738x591.JPG|Palaeoloxodon namadicus as Supersaurus Homotherium serum by peterhutzler-d7mlk73.jpg|Homotherium as Saurophaganax STEPHANOAETUS-MAHERY.jpg|Malagasy Crowned Eagle as Pteranodon Machairodus-catocopis-baja.jpg|Machairodus as Albertosaurus Hoplophoneus mentalis by leogon-d6qkd2v.jpg|Hoplophoneus as Carcharodontosaurus Panthera leo atrox Sergiodlarosa 1.jpg|American Lion as Rajasaurus 250px-Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni.jpg|Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni as Baryonyx Rusingoryx atopocranion by willemsvdmerwe-d9wtdbp.jpg|Rusingoryx as Shunosaurus Quercylurus2-738x591.jpg|Quercylurus as Irritator Elasm062.jpg|Elasmotherium sibiricum as Styracosaurus Crocodylus anthropophagus.jpg|Crocodylus anthropophagus as Suchomimus Bison antiquus by dinogod-d3hkr8m.jpg|Bison antiquus as Edmontosaurus Epicyon.jpg|Epicyon as Deinonychus Canis dirus by dantheman9758-d3ccj0y.jpg|Dire Wolf as Utahraptor Th.jpg|Basilosaurus as Futabasaurus Cetotherium.jpg|Cetotherium as Ophthalmosaurus Pelorovis oldowayensis by rom u-d71hqip.jpg|Pelorovis oldowayensis as Amargasaurus Procoptodon by glyptodon graphycus-d64dz4h.jpg|Procoptodon as Iguanodon CavehyenaWC.JPG|Cave Hyena as Velociraptor Th (1).jpg|Dinocrocuta as Troodon Megalictis-ferox-738x591.jpg|Megalictis as Dilophosaurus Cave bear ursus spelaeus by leogon-d8t774u.jpg|Cave Bear as Megalosaurus Arctodus-simus-2015-winter-738x591.jpg|Arctodus simus as Cryolophosaurus Hipparion.jpg|Hipparion as Lambeosaurus Andrewsarchus-2014-738x591.jpg|Andrewsarchus as Alioramus Hipopotamus gorgops.jpg|Hippopotamus gorgops as Ankylosaurus Sarkastodon.jpg|Sarkastodon as Tarbosaurus Megistotherium.jpg|Megistotherium as Daspletosaurus Camelus hesternus Sergiodlarosa.jpg|Camelops as Jobaria Uintatherium-Leidy-738x591.jpg|Uintatherium as Saltasaurus BBC.Chased.By.Sea.Monsters.2of3.DVDRip.DivX511-AC3.www.MVGroup.org.avi snapshot 06.55 -2016.10.07 20.11.43-.jpg|Arsinoitherium as Edmontonia Ekorus.jpg|Ekorus as Indosuchus Megalania by ministerart.jpg|Megalania as Eocarcharia Palaeoloxodon-2013-738x591.jpg|Straight-Tusked Elephant as Pachyrhinosaurus Amebelodon-Individual.jpg|Amebelodon as Corythosaurus Panthera fossilis 2012-738x591.jpg|Mosbach Lion as Ceratosaurus Chapalmalania-altaefrontis-2015-738x591.jpg|Chapalmalania as Acrocanthosaurus Phiomia.jpeg|Phiomia as Altirhinus Moeritherium.jpg|Moeritherium as Euoplocephalus Platybelodon-738x591.jpg|Platybelodon as Anchiceratops Aepyornis by romanyevseyev-d8ckiso.jpg|Aepyornis as Saurolophus Daeodon-738x591.jpg|Daeodon as Mapusaurus Titanotylopus-nebraskensis-2015-738x591.jpg|Titanotylopus as Pentaceratops Josephoartigasia-white-738x591.jpg|Josephoartigasia monesi as Ampelosaurus Australopithecus.jpg|Australopithecus as Oviraptor Acinonyx-pardinensis.jpg|Giant Cheetah as Majungasaurus Puma pardoides.jpg|Eurasian Puma as Yangchuanosaurus Macrauchenia.jpg|Macrauchenia as Olorotitan Amphicyon by unlobogris.jpg|Amphicyon as Piatnitzkysaurus Osteodontornis.jpg|Osteodontornis as Tupuxuara E78a06fb3dc8fdb259d1cde31c8ff670.jpg|Hagerman Horse as Achelousaurus Stephanorhinus-kirchbergensis-Jaeger-by-Flerov.jpg|Stephanorhinus as Diceratops Mammoth, Columbian.jpg|Columbian Mammoth as Torosaurus Titanoboa.jpg|Titanoboa as Deltadromeus Barbourofelis.jpg|Barbourofelis as Torvosaurus Embolotherium.jpg|Embolotherium as Lanzhousaurus 1. New Dawn.avi snapshot 10.18 -2015.11.27 10.18.38-.jpg|Leptictidium as Leaellynasaura Elasmotherium caucasicum by leogon-d8vpr0d.jpg|Elasmotherium caucasicum as Isisaurus Smilodon populator.jpg|Smilodon populator as Afrovenator Tyto gigantea.JPG|Tyto gigantea as Anhanguera Rhinoceros, Wooly.jpg|Woolly Rhinoceros as Lexovisaurus Chilotherium.jpg|Chilotherium as Kentrosaurus Confuciusornis.jpg|Confuciusornis as Archaeopteryx 000060.jpg|Mesonyx as Gorgosaurus Archaeotherium.jpg|Archaeotherium as Prosaurolophus Pelagornis-sandersi.jpg|Pelagornis sandersi as Tapejara Gastornis.jpg|Gastornis as Gigantspinosaurus Glyptodon (Riha2000).jpg|Glyptodon as Sauropelta BBC.Prehistoric.Park.4of6.Saving.the.Sabretooth.XviD.AC3.6ch.MVGForum.avi snapshot 09.44 -2016.10.21 20.09.24-.jpg|Toxodon as Minmi Metridiochoerus.jpg|Metridiochoerus as Stegoceras Mesopithecus.jpg|Mesopithecus as Segnosaurus Argentavis.jpg|Argentavis magnificens as Quetzalcoatlus Nuralagus.jpg|Nuralagus as Udanoceratops Barbaturex-morrisoni-2.jpg|Barbaturex as Muttaburrasaurus Livyatan.jpg|Livyatan as Muraenosaurus Article-2715550-203E757500000578-918 634x781.jpg|Colossus Penguin as Tsintaosaurus Enhydriodon the monster otter by hodarinundu-d3cn9jo.jpg|Enhydriodon as Dicraeosaurus 20140620 151700.jpg|Pygmy Mammoth as Zuniceratops Th (2).jpg|Miacis as Eoraptor Panthera tigris acutidens.jpg|Wanhsien Tiger as A.atrox BBC.Walking.with.Beasts.Pt.1.New.Dawn.DivX5-AC3.www.mvgroup.org.uk.avi snapshot 16.30 -2017.01.01 14.42.17-.jpg|Propalaeotherium as Gallimimus Bramatherium.jpg|Bramatherium as Anatotitan Stegodon.jpg|Stegodon florensis as Monoclonius Stegodon ganesha.jpg|Stegodon ganesha as Nemegtosaurus 3. Land of Giants.avi snapshot 06.40 -2015.11.27 10.19.35-.jpg|Entelodon as Neovenator Panthera-onca-augusta-2014-738x591.jpg|Pleistocene North American Jaguar as Siamotyrannus 230 p horses p.jpg|Yukon Horse as Tarchia Megatherium.jpg|Megatherium as Cetiosaurus Gomphotherium-738x591.jpg|Gomphotherium as Eucentrosaurus Megalochelys.jpg|Megalochelys as Nodosaurus Desmostylus.jpg|Desmostylus as Albertaceratops 220px-Synthetoceras BW.jpg|Synthetoceras as Centrosaurus Diprotodon.jpg|Diprotodon as Wuerhosaurus 2-1-newstudyfind.jpg|Marsupial Lion as Monolophosaurus Mesohippus.jpg|Mesohippus as Dromiceiomimus Eurotamandua.jpg|Eurotamandua as Gastonia Palorchestes.jpg|Palorchestes as Shantungosaurus Paranthropus.jpg|Paranthropus as Panoplosaurus Phorusrhacos.jpg|Phorusrhacos as Rugops Th (3).jpg|Peltephilus as Struthiomimus Astrapotherium.jpg|Astrapotherium as Lambeosaurus Quagga.jpg|Quagga as Titanosaurus Dinopithecus by ntamura-d5xnrwv.jpg|Dinopithecus as Polacanthus Pontolis magnus by rom u-d85kdr2.jpg|Pontolis as Talarurus Kelenken-guillermoi-2016-738x591.jpg|Kelenken as Fukuiraptor Pachyrukhos.jpg|Pachyrukhos as Ouranosaurus Th (4).jpg|Paraphysornis as Metriacanthosaurus Simply soergelia by hodarinundu-d6s3tkt.jpg|Soergelia as Tuojiangosaurus Megalotragus.jpg|Megalotragus as Camptosaurus Devincenzia.jpg|Devincenzia as Liliensternus Titanis walleri.jpg|Titanis as Abelisaurus Inside steppe mammoth.jpg|Steppe Mammoth as Camarasaurus Anancus4.jpg|Anancus as Gondwanatitan Pyrotherium.jpg|Pyrotherium as Patagosaurus Necrolestes.jpg|Necrolestes as Brachyceratops Painting-ethiopian-national-museum-addis-ababa-ethiopia-d6ca20.jpg|Euthecodon as Brachylophosaurus Castoroides Knight 1.jpg|Giant Beaver as Fukuisaurus Thylacine.jpg|Thylacine as Eustreptospondylus Titanomyrma.jpg|Titanomyrma as Gojirasaurus Puijila.jpg|Puijila as Sinraptor Moa3.jpg|Giant Moa as Einiosaurus Purussaurus.jpg|Purussaurus as Arrhinoceratops 10. Limits of Endurance.avi snapshot 36.12 -2015.11.27 10.24.34-.jpg|Dodo as Szechuanosaurus Quinkana-fortirostrum-738x591.jpg|Quinkana as Dacentrurus Homalodotherium.jpg|Homalodotherium as Charonosaurus Doedicurus.jpg|Doedicurus as Agustinia Megacerops models.jpg|Megacerops as Opisthocoelicaudia Stag-moose.jpg|Stag-Moose as Chasmosaurus Amphimachairodus.jpg|Amphimachairodus as Coelophysis Icaronycteris.jpg|Icaronycteris as Dimorphodon 3573997791 c7dd974170 b.jpg|Coryphodon as Psittacosaurus Phenacodus.jpg|Phenacodus as Compsognathus Ursus maritimus tyrannus.jpg|Tyrant Polar Bear as Guanlong 3. Land of Giants.avi snapshot 23.51 -2015.11.27 10.41.55-.jpg|Chalicotherium as Stygimoloch Megalodon.jpg|Megalodon as Mosasaurus Borhyaena.jpg|Borhyaena as Siats World 13 temp-1320650651-4eb7879b-620x348.jpg|Cronopio as Sciurumimus Eremotherium.jpg|Eremotherium as Deinocheirus Pakicetus.jpg|Pakicetus as Nasutoceratops Lokotunjailurus-738x591.jpg|Lokotunjailurus as Gigantoraptor Dormaalocyon.jpg|Dormaalocyon as Insicivosaurus Aepycamelus.jpg|Aepycamelus as Dryosaurus Malagasy carnivores giant fosa by beliar2007-d9lr5n8.jpg|Giant Fossa as Pyroraptor Climacoceras.jpg|Climacoceras as Apatosaurus 10. Limits of Endurance.avi snapshot 35.54 -2015.11.27 10.24.25-.jpg|Great Auk as Pelecanimimus Gryposuchus.jpg|Gryposuchus as Hypsilophodon Mourasuchus.jpg|Mourasuchus as Ornitholestes Pachydyptes.jpg|Pachydyptes as Scipionyx Bluebuck.jpg|Bluebuck as Parksosaurus Barylambda.jpg|Barylambda as Segisaurus Leptoptilos robustus.jpg|Leptoptilos robustus as Ichthyovenator Red rail.jpg|Red Rail as Massospondylus Genyornis-newtoni-738x591.jpg|Genyornis as Citipati Tumblr m3xpojRt7C1rrpn3bo1 500.jpg|Glossotherium as Caudipteryx Nothrotheriops.jpg|Nothrotheriops as Kosmoceratops Giant Hyena.jpg|Pachycrocuta as Mononykus Ictitherium ebu by kazanlak10-d3cjabj.png|Ictitherium as Erlikosaurus Mershon's The Passenger Pigeon (frontispiece, crop).jpg|Passenger Pigeon as Rhamphorhynchus BBC.Walking.with.Beasts.Pt.3.Land.of.Giants.DivX5-AC3.www.mvgroup.org.uk.avi snapshot 09.09 -2016.12.03 05.45.52-.jpg|Cynodictis as Oryctodromeus Obdurodon-tharalkooschild-738x591.jpg|Obdurodon as Heterodontosaurus Dinictis.jpg|Dinictis as Sinornithosaurus Teleoceras.jpg|Teleoceras as Tenontosaurus 275px-Chamitataxus BW.jpg|Chamitataxus as Tanycolagreus Parrot.jpg|Raven Parrot as Avimimus Agriotherium.jpg|Agriotherium as Yutyrannus Deinosuchus.jpg|Deinosuchus as Juratyrant Ankalagon.jpg|Ankalagon as Dracovenator Xenicibis.jpg|Jamaican Ibis as Rahonavis Llallawavis.jpg|Llallawavis as Zhenyuanlong Ardipithecus.jpg|Ardipithecus as Rhabdodon Apidium.jpg|Apidium as Denversaurus Eucladoceros.jpg|Eucladoceros as Bravoceratops Palaeotragus.jpg|Palaeotragus as Hippodraco Godinotia.jpg|Godinotia as Datousaurus Patriofelis.jpg|Patriofelis as Dromaeosaurus Indarctos-738x591.jpg|Indarctos as Bistahieversor Panthera-pardus-spelaea-738x591.jpg|European Ice Age Leopard as Alectrosaurus Moropus.jpg|Moropus as Beipiaosaurus Hyaenodon.jpg|Hyaenodon as Anzu Diacodexis.jpg|Diacodexis as Thescelosaurus Tumblr lvowllFoVa1r4zy85o2 1280.jpg|Thylacosmilus as Haplocheirus Ornimegalonyx.jpg|Ornimegalonyx as Anurognathus Megaladapis.jpg|Megaladapis as Dracorex Necrolemur.jpg|Necrolemur as Mei Cuvieronius hyodon-738x591.jpg|Cuvieronius as Titanoceratops American Mastodon.png|American Mastodon as Claosaurus Megatapirus.jpg|Megatapirus as Hierosaurus Cynodesmusu.jpg|Cynodesmus as Saurornitholestes Ekaltadeta.jpg|Ekaltadeta as Marshosaurus BBC.Walking.with.Beasts.Pt.4.Next.of.Kin.DivX5-AC3.www.mvgroup.org.uk.avi snapshot 07.47 -2016.09.09 19.57.27-.jpg|Deinotherium as Othnielosaurus Garganornis.jpg|Garganornis as Harpactognathus Stegomastodon.jpg|Stegomastodon as Regnosaurus Deinogalerix.jpg|Deinogalerix as Variraptor Brygmophyseter.jpg|Brygmophyseter as Elasmosaurus Zaglossus hacketti.jpg|Zaglossus hacketti as Mantellisaurus Planetetherium.jpg|Planetetherium as Peteinosaurus Megantereon.jpg|Megantereon as Mirischia Rhamphosuchus.jpg|Rhamphosuchus as Ostafrikasaurus Notharctus.jpg|Notharctus as Hesperonychus Neochoerus.jpg|Neochoerus as Gargoyleosaurus Orrorin.jpg|Orrorin as Trachodon Indohyus.jpg|Indohyus as Jaxartosaurus Issoire Lynx.jpg|Issoire Lynx as Nothronychus Samotherium.jpg|Samotherium as Miragaia Sivapithecus.jpg|Sivapithecus as Europasaurus Pseudaelurus.jpg|Pseudaelurus as Zhuchengtyrannus Shrub-ox-Euceratherium-collinum.jpg|Shrub-Ox as Kulindadromeus Discovery.Channel.When.Dinosaurs.Roamed.America.HDTV.XviD-AMBER.avi snapshot 01.30.26 -2016.09.02 19.11.05-.jpg|Purgatorius as Sauroposeidon Eobasileus.jpg|Eobasileus as Rapetosaurus Carbonemys Cofrinii.jpg|Carbonemys as Sinoceratops Meiolania.jpg|Meiolania as Bonitasaura Chasmaporthetes.jpg|Chasmaporthetes as Australovenator Aetiocetus.jpg|Aetiocetus as Mauisaurus Semirostrum.jpg|Semirostrum as Eonatator Waharoa.png|Waharoa as Temnodontosaurus Dorudon.jpg|Dorudon as Shastasaurus Ptilodus.jpg|Ptilodus as Struthiosaurus Physogaleus.jpg|Physogaleus as Thalattoarchon Zygophyseter.jpg|Zygophyseter as Shonisaurus Merycoidodon.jpg|Merycoidodon as Mercuriceratops Champsosaurus.jpg|Champsosaurus as Bambiraptor Kretzoiarctos.jpg|Kretzoiarctos as Savannasaurus Odobenocetops.jpg|Odobenocetops as Globidens Squalodon.jpg|Squalodon as Plotosaurus Ambulocetus.jpg|Ambulocetus as Sinovenator Metailurus.jpg|Metailurus as Buitreraptor Tremarctos floridanus1-738x591.jpg|Florida Spectacled Bear as Oxalaia Chriacus.jpg|Chriacus as Epidexipteryx Bootherium-bombifrons-738x591.jpg|Bootherium Bombifrons as Amurosaurus Platygonus.jpg|Platygonus as Hypacrosaurus Megalonyx.jpg|Megalonyx as Eotrachodon Scelidotherium.jpg|Scelidotherium as Aardonyx A37f0bbe7a83c34c5c36141f5b25c014.jpg|Paramylodon as Borealosaurus Zygomaturus.png|Zygomaturus as Protoceratops Eyles' harrier.jpg|Eyle's Harrier as Nyctosaurus Upland moa.jpg|Upland Moa as Diabloceratops Haast's eagle.jpg|Haast's Eagle as Thalassodromeus MA I043764.jpg|Eastern Moa as Antarctopelta Dryopithecus.jpg|Dryopithecus as Kritosaurus Theropithecus oswaldi.jpg|Theropithecus oswaldi as Gryposaurus Oreopithecus.jpg|Oreopithecus bambolii as Jinzhousaurus Barytherium.jpg|Barytherium as Amazonsaurus Pierolapithecus.jpg|Pierolapithecus catalaunicus as Equijubus Notiomastodon 2.jpg|Notiomastodon as Helioceratops MA I043763.jpg|Bush Moa as Shuvuuia Hemiauchenia.png|Hemiauchenia as Argentinosaurus Holmesina.jpg|Holmesina as Regaliceratops Capromeryx.jpg|Capromeryx as Kunbarrasaurus Palaeoloxodon naumanni.jpg|Palaeoloxodon naumanni as Dreadnoughtus Hippopotamus antiquus.jpg|Hippopotamus antiquus as Ornithopsis Malagasy aardvark.jpg|Malagasy Aardvark as Velafrons Image 2263 1e-Steppe-bison.jpg|Steppe Bison as Gasparinisaura Wonambi.jpg|Wonambi as Tyrannotitan Mammuthus meridionalis by rom u-d618gbx.jpg|Southern Mammoth as Alamosaurus Hippidion saldiasi-738x591.jpg|Hippidion as Eolambia Ursus-deningeri-738x591.jpg|Deninger's Bear as Sinotyrannus American Cheetah.jpg|American Cheetah as Lythronax Megalibgwilia.jpg|Megalibgwilia as Jeholosaurus Kaprosuchus-on-white-corey-ford.jpg|Kaprosuchus as Achillobator Barinasuchus.jpg|Barinasuchus as Concavenator Cyprus dwarf hippopotamus.jpg|Cyprus Dwarf Hippopotamus as Histriasaurus Category:NatureRules1 Category:Dinosaur King Spoofs Category:Species Cast Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof